far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Legion Loadouts
Listed here are the typical loadouts of the various legionnaire specialisations within the Imperial Legions. Most specialisations follow standard Hastati loadout but some differences can be found for more unique roles. For descriptions of the many weapons and equipment, see Imperial Legion Arsenal '' '''Hastati Loadout' Hastati represent the bulk of the Aquilan Legions and serve primarily as mechanized/motorized front-line infantry. Each decan is typically issued one or more anti-armor or anti-infantry support weapons that act as the firebase during squad maneuvering. Specialization Loadouts To see legionnaire specializations, see Aquilan Naming Conventions Socii Loadout The Socii make up the Limitanei legions, as such their equipment is in most cases locally sourced. However, tribunes drafting the Limitanei have been known to procure equipment from Aquilan armories. Urbane Loadout The Urbane perform policing operations within Aquilan military installations as well as garrison duties during occupations. The Urbane have also been known to support House Crux in policing operations when necessary. Note that the Urbane have access to standard Hastati equipment alongside the equipment below. Architechi Loadout The Architechi perform construction and demolition duties during combat operations. Note that the Architechi have access to standard Hastati equipment alongside the equipment below. Velites & Iuvenis Loadout The Velites perform scouting and reconnaissance operations within a legion, while the Iuvenis perform as snipers. Note that both the Velites and Iuvenis have access to standard Hastati equipment alongside the equipment below. Peditatus Loadout The Peditatus operate the heaviest man-portable weapons platforms available to the Aquilan Legions. Typically Peditatus decans operate as 3-person teams and usually function as the core defensive fortification or as the primary firebase for decan assaults. Note that the Peditatus have access to standard Hastati equipment alongside the equipment bellow. Orbitalis Loadout The Orbitalis, otherwise known as Orbital Drop Shock Troopers or ODST, typically perform spearhead operations during orbital assaults and planetary invasions. Note that the Orbitalis have access to some standard Hastati equipment alongside the equipment bellow. Due to the assault-orientated nature of the Orbtalis, each decan is typically issued 2-3 anti-infantry or anti-tank support weapons. These are specially designed to be collapsible in order to be stowed within drop pods. Astrus Loadout The Astrus perform void-born combat operations aboard Aquilan Navalis vessels. Their primary function is to launch and repel boarding actions during naval combat. Note that the Astrus have access to some standard Hastati equipment alongside the equipment bellow. Equus/Onager/Rota/Cataphrachtii Loadout Legionaries who operate the armored fighting vehicles (AFV) and main battle tanks (MBT) in the armored/mechanized cohorts typically act as support elements for Lorica during breakthrough assaults; however, these units can also be integrated into standard legions alongside Hestati. Medica Loadout Medica perform battlefield medical operations, but do not carry or use firearms unless in defense of themselves or their charges. Umbra Loadout Umbra teams operate as the premier special operations force and non-traditional combat unit within the Aquilan Legions. Unlike many other Aquilan forces, Umbra teams act independently, and are routinely expected to operate beyond the reach of allied support. Additionally Umbra forces are tasked with an enormous variety of mission profiles, including airbore/void insertion, counter-insurgency, counter-terrorism, hostage rescue, high-valued target capture/elimination, intelligence operations, unconventional warfare, forgien internal defence, and mobility operations. Because of this, Umbra forces have access to the breath of the Aquilan armory in addition to a number of unique pieces, choosing what material is required to fulfill the mission at a whim. Auxila Loadout The Auxila perform non-combat logistics and maintenance duties for the legions. Some Auxila units are issued Hastati combat equipment in order to perform perimeter or station garrison duties. They have also been known to function as reserve units during operations suffering from high attrition. Typically a legion maintains a "tooth to tail" ratio of 1:1, although this ratio varies from legion to legion. Milites Loadout The Milites perform menial labor tasks for the Aquilan Legions and are overseen by the Urbane. These units are typically populated with conscripts, drafted from ongoing combat theaters, or prisoners and are only issued basic fatigues and tools. Phili Loadout The Phili operate the many remote piloted or autonomous drones available to the Aquilan Legions. Typically these legionaries are not positioned at or near the front-lines; however, if necessary they will be given standard equipment of a Hastati. Mendax Loadout The Mendax operate as elite infantry elements within the legions. Utilizing their unique powers and abilities of M.E.S, the Mendax are flexible support assets in and out of the combat theater. All Mendax candidates are hand-selected from the Psychic Academy and subjected to an extreme training regime in order to ensure that they are able to maintain and control their condition under the rigors of a combat environment. Typically Mendax use the same equipment as the cohort they have been assigned to. Category:Legion Equipment Category:House Aquila Products